Una Historia de San Valentín más
by gruvia-naruhina
Summary: Solo es otra historia de San Valentín más -Juvia está desaparecida en el Día de San Valentín- -Gray, ve a buscarla- -¡¿Eh! ¡¿Por qué yo!- -¿Es necesario que te lo explique...?-


-¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!-

-¿Valentín? ¿Quién es Valentín?-

-¡Obviamente es el nombre de un HOMBREEEE!-

-Debe de ser valiente también-

-¡¿Valiente?! Entonces debe de ser fuerte, ¡quiero luchar contra él!-

Lucy suspiró exasperadamente, lo único que había hecho era saludar a sus amigos por ser el día del amor y la amistad, ¿es que acaso no sabían sobre ese día? Gray había preguntado quién era Valentín, Elfman dedujo que era un hombre, Erza lo creía valiente y Natsu ya quería golpearlo. Pobre Valentín… Un día de amor y amistad se había transformado en guerra y puños.

-¡No, tontos! ¿Es que no saben lo que es el día del amor y la amistad?- Los cuatro observaron a Lucy confundidos.

-¿No es el nombre de un chico valiente y fuerte?- preguntó Natsu.

-¡Claro que no, tonto!- Lucy colocó sus manos sobre su cintura, mientras comenzaba a explicar, los cuatro se sentaron frente a ella para escucharla. –Escuchen. En el día de San Valentín o Día de los enamorados las parejas suelen darse regalos y pasar el día juntos para demostrarse su afecto-

-¡Oh~!- dijeron todos.

-¿Es por eso que tú nunca demuestras tu amor, Lucy? ¿Porqué no tienes novio?- preguntó Happy.

-Cállate-

-Lucy, ¿qué haces si no tienes pareja?- preguntó curiosa la peliroja.

-También es el día de la amistad, así que puedes darle algo a tus amigos o demostrarle tu cariño a alguien que te guste-

-Oh, ya veo- golpeó la palma de su mano con su puño -Natsu,-

-¿Qu- El pelirosa recibió un puñetazo por parte de Titania que lo mandó volando hasta la otra parte del gremio.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo- terminó por decir. Todos quedaron observando al pobre chico que no se movía, ¿Lo habría matado?

A lo lejos de la conversación, una peliazul se encontraba observando la pizarra de empleos mientras que por accidente había terminado por escuchar toda la conversación. ¿El día del amor y la amistad? Tenía que conseguirle un regalo a Gray si o si, y debía de hacerlo antes de que el día terminase. Debía demostrarle todo su amor en un solo regalo, ¿existiría algo tan grande? ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Una bufanda? No, ya se lo había dado un su aniversario de 423 días… Tal vez… ¿una almohada de ella? Tampoco. Ya lo había intentado, pero Gray no la quería aceptar… ¿Qué podía regalarle…?

Juvia volvió a observar en la dirección en donde se encontraban hablando, pero cada uno ya se había ido por su cuenta. Caminó en dirección a Lucy, que se encontraba intentando despertar a un inconsciente Natsu. -¡Juvia!- sonrió -¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué le regalas a alguien en San Valentín?- preguntó tímidamente. La rubia sonrió sabiendo de dónde surgía la pregunta.

-Puedes regalarle cualquier cosa que creas que le vaya a gustar, no es nada de otro mundo. Pero tratándose de Gray, estoy segura de que cualquier cosa que tú le regales le va a gustar- terminó por responder. Juvia se sonrojó y le agradeció por su tiempo.

Realmente eso no la había ayudado. Solo había hecho que se pusiera más nerviosa por no saber qué regalarle. Juvia decidió salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad para ver si lograba encontrar algo para él.

Las calles se encontraban llenas de carteles rosas y llenos de corazones, frases melosas y muchas parejas tomadas de las manos demostrando públicamente su amor. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

Observó las vidrieras de cada una de las tiendas, una por una. Pasteles, flores, ropa, todo. Pero todo costaba mucho dinero, para el que tenía ahora. Apostaba a que habían aumentado los precios gracias a ese especial día. Pero el problema es que no hacía un trabajo desde hace unos días y tenía que pagar su apartamento en Fairy Hills.

Al pasar por una tienda de pasteles, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente ya que una idea magnífica se le acababa de ocurrir.

Juvia corrió hasta Fairy Hills para llegar a su cocina y comenzar a sacar ingredientes de todos los cajones. –Chocolates, ¿qué tan difíciles de preparar puede ser?- estaba segura de a Gray le encantarían. Una vez que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba frente a ella, comenzó a leer la receta. –Un cuarto de… ¿Qué? Esto es muy poca azúcar… Juvia quiere que sus chocolates sean tan dulces como su amor por Gray- decía con ojos soñadores. Por lo que tomó el paquete entero y lo vació en el recipiente, luego colocó el resto de los ingredientes de la misma manera. Finalmente metió la mezcla en el horno y esperó a que estuviesen listos.

Al pasar unos minutos, un extraño aroma comenzó a salir del horno -¿Qué es ese olor?- Se acercó a ver mirar por la pequeña ventanita que tenía el horno solo para ver cómo unas extrañas burbujas salían del pastel. Una de ellas al explotar, salpicó chocolate dentro, lo que generó que unas chispas comenzaran a saltar. -¡Ahh!- asustada, Juvia abrió la puerta y sin darse cuenta tomó el recipiente caliente, resultando en una quemadura. -¡Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!- corrió rápidamente hasta el lavabo y calmar con agua el dolor. –Tonta…- se dijo a sí misma lagrimeando. –Soy una maga de agua… ¿Por qué simplemente no apagué las chispas…-Deprimida, Juvia se recostó en su cama sin importarle que su cocina estaba hecha un desastre.

Mientras tanto en el gremio, los magos se encontraban decorando el lugar con carteles y decoraciones rosas al haberse contagiado del espíritu romántico de la maga de espíritus celestiales. Natsu intentaba recuperar su memoria luego del golpe de "amistad" que Erza le había dado al tiempo que se colocaba un poco de hielo sobre el chichón que se le había formado en la frente, o mejor dicho, la mano de Gray -¡Quítame tus manos de encima!-

-No es como si lo estuviese haciendo porque quiero- miró de reojo a Erza que los observaba a lo lejos. Ella se sentía mal de haberlo golpeado tan fuerte luego de que Lucy le explicara que ese "amor" no era la clase de "regalos" que se acostumbraba dar. Lucy se acercó a los chicos con una caja llena de adornos en sus brazos.

-¿Han visto a Juvia? La estoy buscando desde hace un rato, pero no la logro encontrar-

-No la he visto, Luce-

-Yo tampoco-

-Mmm… ¿En dónde podrá estar…? Creí que ella sería una de las más emocionadas con todo esto de San Valentín…-

Mira se unió a la conversación al escuchar de quién estaban hablando -¿Hablan de Juvia? La vi salir del gremio hace un rato, no parecía muy animada que digamos, Gray tal vez deberías ir a ver qué le sucede- le guiñó un ojo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!- protestó.

-¿Es necesario que te lo explique?- preguntó obviamente Mira. Su sonrisa ya no era tan angelical como de costumbre. No quería resultar como Natsu así que tomó sus cosas y salió del gremio.

-Tsk.-

¿Por qué siempre que algo le sucedía a Juvia él era el responsable de salir a buscarla? Recordó la última frase de Mira: _"¿Es necesario que te lo explique?"_

Si. Él ya sabía lo que Juvia sentía por él, pero eso no significaba que él debía ser su guardián, ¿o sí? Caminó por las calles de la ciudad buscándola sin parar. Era extraño que en un día tan lleno de "amor", justo ella fuese la que faltaba en el gremio. ¿Habría sucedido algo?

Comenzó a preocuparse cuando ya había pasado por los lugares que ella solía frecuentar y ella seguía sin aparecer. Estaba nervioso. El único lugar al que no había ido era Fairy Hills, esa era su última oportunidad antes de volver al gremio a pedir ayuda.

Fairy Hills no quedaba tan lejos de en donde estaba, así que se apresuró en correr hasta allí.

Al llegar, se encontró con la señora que cuidaba el lugar, y supo que no iba a pasar tan fácilmente. Gray puso su mejor sonrisa y se acercó al mostrador –Ho-

-No se permiten chicos- Gray intentó mantener su falsa sonrisa que estaba a punto de ceder.

-Se encuentra Ju-

-No se permiten chicos-

-¡Solo quiero saber si Juvia-

-NO. SE. PERMITEN. CHICOS- Su sonrisa se desvaneció y frunció su ceño.

-SE ENCUENTRA JUVIA, ¡¿SI O NO?!- gritó exasperado.

-…-

-…-

-No se permiten chicos-

Quería pegarle a la señora, pero en ese momento, escuchó una dulce voz viniendo de un costado de las escaleras -¿Gray…?-

-¡Juvia!- Gray corrió a su lado hasta que lo detuvo la señora al carraspear su garganta.

-Ehem-

Gray y Juvia salieron del edificio hasta llegar cerca del gremio -¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó al ver el rostro deprimido de la chica –No te encuentras tan feliz como de costumbre… Los del gremio están preocupados por ti… y yo también…- sin saber por qué, le dolía el verla así. Quería ayudarla. Quería hacerla sentir mejor…

-Juvia lo siente mucho…- se disculpó mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. –Lo siento…-

Gray supo que realmente se sentía mal al escucharla hablar en primera persona -¿Qué sucede…?- le preguntó suavemente mientras detenía su paso.

-Juvia no pudo conseguirle un regalo de San Valentín a Gray…- quitaba sus lágrimas con las manos. Sabiendo lo que sucedía, Gray no pudo evitar sonreír un poco estresado. Todo eso por un regalo.

-Juvia…- ella no paraba de llorar. Se sentía culpable. A continuación, algo que nunca pensó que iba a hacer ocurrió. Sus manos pasaron por su cintura para acercarla hacia él y terminar rodeando su espalda. Se encontraban envueltos en un tierno abrazo. Juvia podía sentir su corazón comenzando a latir rápidamente. Mientras que Gray, podía escuchar la respiración de ella en su oído. –No necesito que me des ningún regalo…-

-Pero hoy es-

-No me importa qué día sea, el simple hecho de que estés feliz es el mejor regalo que puedo pedir…- Un tono carmesí comenzó a apoderarse del pálido rostro de ella. –No quiero volver a tener que volver a buscarte de esta manera, quiero que permanezcas a mi lado sonriendo…-

Sus corazones comenzaron a latir rápidamente. Gray se separó de ella y si mirarla le dijo que era tiempo de regresar al gremio. Juvia vio cómo se adelantaba con cada paso que daba. Nunca había pensado que llegaría el día en el que Gray le diría algo así a Juvia, y recordando cada palabra, sonrojada, Juvia comenzó a ir tras él en dirección al gremio.

Mientras tanto, Gray caminaba lo más rápido posible para evitar que Juvia lo alcanzase y pudiese ver lo sonrojado que estaba. Nunca volvería a ver a Juvia a los ojos…

-Gray-

-…-

-¿Gray?-

-…-

-¡Gray!-

No se iba a detener por nada del mundo.

 **Y este fue mi regalito de San Valentín atrasado para ustedes jaja pero es mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?**

 **No quise escribir ninguna escena de beso ni nada parecido, ya que me dieron ganas de hacer algo más parecido a lo que Gray y Juvia realmente harían en el manga, pero eso no quita que en un futuro lo haga.**

 **Tengo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿Les gustaría que alguna vez escribiera un lemmon? Es que ya me lo han pedido varias veces antes, pero me gustaría saber la opinión de ustedes :D Sería mi primera vez escribiendo uno :)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia de San Valentín y que hayan pasado un lindo día con sus seres queridos. Yo pasé con mi computadora (*-*) jajaja**

 **¡Estamos por llegar a los 300 Likes en nuestra página de Facebook! Sería genial si cuando lo hagamos les regale una historia, ¿no lo creen? :D**

 **Para los que no dieron Like todavía y quieren hacerlo, pueden buscar la página como "Fanfictions – gruvia_naruhina", allí los mantendré al tanto de todas mis historias y también hablaremos de cosas relacionadas al manga Fairy Tail :D Es una página para entretenernos entre nosotros y en donde también publico algún que otro de mis dibujos!**

 **Aquí les dejo el link por si no la encuentran :) (Al momento de copiarlo y pegarlo en el buscador no olviden juntarlo)**

 **www . Facebook 14gruvianaruhinaFanfics /**

 **Los amo y los leo en la próxima,**

 **gruvia_naruhina**


End file.
